Une vie pour une vie
by Freeze1268
Summary: Ichigo est perdu la Soul Society refuse de lui apporter son aide pour sauver Orihime et un Espada vient lui annoncer une offre que Aizen lui fait, va-t-il accepter et si le prix de sa décision était une guerre pour qui se battra-t-il? En plus il tombe amoureux d'un certain arrancar.
1. La décision

Soyez heureux voici ma première fanfiction soyez indulgent.

Si vous appréciez contactez moi et donnez moi vos avis ou encore ce que vous voulez dans les prochains chapitres. Je m'excuse pour les fautes.

 **Chapitre 1** **La décision**

Ichigo était couché dans son lit et toujours sans nouvelle d'Inoue. Il en voulait à la Soul Society de l'empêcher d'aller la sauver. Aizen était entré en contact avec lui par l'un de ses Espadas afin de lui faire une offre. Il se rappelle des paroles de Grimmjow le sexta Espada.

\- Aizen m'envoi pour te dire que si tu veux revoir ton ami rousse à gros seins il peut l'échanger contre toi alors on t'attend Shinigami, et il partit dans le Wueco Mundo dans un rire à en glacer le sang.

 _Je devrais peut être accepté ça me permettra en même temps de me venger de la Soul Society,_ pensa Ichigo.

Il passa la nuit à se demander ce que Aizen lui voulait il ne comprenait pas. Le lendemain son père entra dans sa chambre avant de hurler :

\- GOOD MORNING ICHIGO, avec un coup de poing qu'Ichigo évita facilement envoyant son père s'encastrer dans le mur.

-SA VA PAS VIEUX FOU, lui hurla-t-il

\- Masaki notre fils est indigne il insulte son propre père, pleurnicha-t-il

Yuzu entra dans la chambre d'Ichigo et lui dit :

\- Grand frère ton déjeuner est prêt vient manger.

Ichigo ferma sa porte et commença à s'habiller pour la journée pour une fois il pourrait se reposer étant donné que nous sommes samedi, mais Shirosaki commença à lui parlé :

\- Mon roi tu devrais réfléchir à sa proposition

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ichigo

\- Car tu pourras te venger de la Soul Society et sauver miss gros boobs sans neurone d'une pierre deux coups en plus je suis sûre que le vieux Yamamoto veut ta mort.

Ichigo tiqua à l'entente du surnom d'Orihime, mais finit par dire : 

\- Je ne sais pas tu en penses quoi Zangetsu

-Où tu iras je te suivrais Ichigo et j'accepte ta décision.

-Bien je crois qu'il n'y a plus matière à discuter j'accepte la proposition d'Aizen.

Donnez-moi vos review et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2

Ah et je cherche un béta donc vous connaissez tout le blabla bref commençons. (En _italique_ sont les pensées du personnage)


	2. Un désespoir et un coeur brisé

Hey voici le chapitre 2

Bonne lecture!

…

 **Un désespoir et un cœur brisé**

Après avoir déjeuné, Ichigo sortit de son corps pour aller tuer quelques faibles hollows que son badge de shinigami remplaçant avait détecté. À la tombée de la nuit, Ichigo ouvrit un garguanta à l'aide de son hollow, mais au moment d'y plonger, une voix l'interpella :

\- Tu comptes nous trahir n'est-ce pas Ichigo, chuchota-t-elle.

En se retournant il vit le visage de Rukia crispé par les sanglots et celui de Rengi qui lui avait l'air en colère.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concernes, dit-t-il froidement.

Rengi qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début hurla :

\- Ça nous concerne idiot nous sommes tes amis!

\- Mes amis HAHAHAHAHA et il éclata dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Vous m'avez trahi et vous osez dire que vous êtes mes amis.

Rukia éclata en pleure après avoir entendu cette phrase. Elle devait ramener à la réalité ou le capitaine-commandant demandera qu'il soit exécuté comme un traitre. Malheureusement pour elle Ichigo est prêt à tout pour se venger de la Soul Society. De son coté, Ichigo savait que si il met un pied dans le portail il n'y aura plus de retour possible cela marquera sa fin en tant que shinigami remplacent de la Soul Society.

\- La prochaine fois que nous nous révérons nous serons ennemies adieu Rukia.

Sur ces dernières paroles il sauta dans la brèche et disparut dans l'obscurité sous les sanglots de Rukia le suppliant de revenir en hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

/….\

Ichigo arriva dans le désert blanc du Hueco Mundo est vit un homme blanc (trop blanc) et inexpressif (non mais sérieux un cadavre est plus expressif que lui).

\- Ullquiorra, cracha-t-il avec dégout

\- Kurosaki veuillez me suivre maitre Aizen souhaite discuter avec vous des termes de l'arrangement.

\- Je savais que Byakuya avait un manche de balais dans le cul, mais toi alors c'est un tronc d'arbre que tu as dans le cul et en plus t'es aussi inexpressif qu'un mort il pensait quoi Aizen en envoyant un zombie me chercher

\- Trêve de bavardage inutile allons y je n'aime pas faire attendre maitre Aizen.

Une fois à Las Noches Ichigo vit quelqu'un qui lui fit manquer un battement de cœur.

….

Laissez-moi vos review prochain chapitre GRIMMY IS COMMING et Ichigo apprend à mieux connaitre Aizen. À la prochaine.


End file.
